This invention relates in general to those containerboard containers which are used to house freshly baked pizza pie and the like. More particularly, this invention relates to a containerboard container having tamper-resistant ventilation to enhance the overall effectiveness of a supplemental tamper-resistant securing means which is added just before the delivery process begins.
Most freshly baked pizza pies and the like are prepared in a busy restaurant environment which comprises a plurality of restaurant employees working together in close proximity. It would be very risky for a restaurant employee to tamper with the pizza pie in this busy restaurant environment. In essence, this busy restaurant environment helps to protect the pizza pie until it's picked up by the consumer. However, a growing number of consumers are choosing to have the pizza pie delivered to their location. For economical reasons, most of these deliveries are made by a single delivery driver. Low wages, extremely rude consumers and a multitude of other reasons can cause some delivery drivers to become extremely disgruntled. When the pizza pie leaves the protective environment of the busy restaurant, it enters into an unsupervised environment where it's totally at the mercy of the delivery driver. This unsupervised environment provides an extremely disgruntled delivery driver with an opportunity to purposely contaminate the pizza pie.
The sturdy containers which are used to house freshly baked pizza pie have been around for many years. These prior art containers protect the pizza pie from being easily crushed. These prior art containers are also vented to protect the freshly baked pizza pie from becoming soggy. However, none of these prior art containers protect the pizza pie from being easily contaminated while enroute to the consumer. Simply adding a tamper-resistant securing means to these prior art containers will not prevent the pizza pie from being easily contaminated. A tamper-resistant securing means by itself can be easily bypassed by using a contaminate delivery means, such as a common soda straw to inject contaminates through one of the unprotected vent openings of these prior art containers. An extremely disgruntled delivery driver going to the extreme of purposely contaminating a pizza pie would most likely comprise enough sense not to apply a lethal dose of contamination. This type of extremely disgruntled delivery driver would most likely exercise their contempt for their employer or extremely rude consumers by simply spitting on the pizza pie. A multitude of contaminates could be easily disguised in the greasy appearance of a pizza pie. In fact, it would be extremely difficult to prove that a pizza pie had been purposely contaminated unless the guilty party confessed. It is not being suggested that all delivery drivers becoming extremely disgruntled would go to the extreme of contaminating pizza pies. However, this existing opportunity could be substantially reduced by the container embodiment of the present invention. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a container embodiment which comprises a tamper-resistant securing means to help protect against reopening and tamper-resistant venting to help protect against injection of contaminates from a contaminate delivery means while enroute to the consumer.